This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An engine camshaft assembly may include a plurality of projections, e.g., lobes and main bearing supports or journals, located on the exterior surface of a hollow tube. During operation of the engine, the camshaft assembly is rotated and the lobes act to open the intake and/or exhaust valves of the engine. The journals provide the bearing surface for the support of the camshaft assembly of the engine. The mass of the camshaft affects the efficiency of an engine and, in the case of motor vehicles, fuel economy. Therefore, engine designers typically attempt to reduce the mass of the camshaft assembly by various means.